Laval
Laval is a Legends of Chima minifigure released in 2013. As the theme's main protagonist and also a member of the Lion Tribe, Laval appears in sets, Speedorz, and Constraction sets. Aside from Legends of Chima: The Animated Series which chronicles his adventures, Laval also appears in his own video game, titled LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval’s Journey. Description Laval wears a sleeveless, blue tunic. He wears a golden harness over his chest with a blue CHI orb in the center. Over his waist is a blue belt fastened by a buckle with a lion head. He wears a kilt on his legs which extends about halfway downwards. A piece of golden armour which covers much of his chest and points over the shoulders is placed below his neck. A shallow part with a stud holds a transparent light blue disk-plate to represent a CHI orb. Over the armour a blue cape is placed and, because of the armour's shoulder blades, rises and expands at a higher area than usual, but also does not end up reaching as low. His skin is tan in colour, with white hands and feet, which are also detailed with black claws. Laval's head uses an extension piece with a cat-like head fitted over a standard mini-figure one. The extension features an extended snout with the muzzle coloured white and the nose black. An open-mouthed smirk is printed under the nose. Laval has golden, cat-eyes which are surrounded by white show through holes in the head. Around Laval's face is a crown which spikes up in the top. It separates the rest of his head from a spiky, dark red mane pointed backwards. Background ]] Laval is the son of Lagravis and a prince of the Lion Tribe (and the nephew of Lavertus though Laval didn't meet him until later in his life). He is friends with other tribe members high up in the class system including Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Skinnet, Rogon, but above all, it was Cragger who was his best friend. When Cragger discovered the effects of Chi, a rift formed in his and Laval's relationship, to the point where the Lion and Crocodile tribes came to battle. In the climax, the Earth split apart and Cragger's parents, Crominus and Crunket fell beneath. Though they survived, they were presumed dead. As the new king of the Crocodiles, Cragger was depressed about his parent's death, but did not blame the lions. However, he was hypnotized by his sister Crooler into declaring a full-out war against the Lions. However, Laval and the other lions were unaware of the true reasons behind Cragger's actions, believing that he performed them intentionally. in his chest harness]] At Laval's coming of age ceremony where he was to place CHI in his chest for the first time, the Lion CHI Temple was attacked by the Crocodiles and their allies, the Wolves and the Ravens. Laval chased after their new leader on a Speedor and dueled him, but he stopped after suddenly realizing that he had been battling Cragger. After many battles won for Laval, he spares him, however Cragger takes advantage of this, and he throws Laval into a nearby lake. Laval began to drown, but he was rescued by a Lion Legend Beast, one of the eight animals of great power who never chose to drink CHI and left Chima long ago. Laval rode the beast back into the battlefield, which the Eagles and Gorillas had now joined, on the side of the Lions. This changed nothing however, as the lions were losing horribly, and when Cragger immediately comes to his senses, Crooler hypnotizes him again. The Beast roared and the fighting stopped as all present bowed down to it, except for Cragger. He plugged an orb of CHI into his chest and charged at the beast, only to be swatted away. Using the orb of CHI that Cragger dropped, Laval was able to defeat the Crocodile King and told Cragger to tell his troops to retreat. Despite all that has happened, Laval still felt bad for Cragger. Laval is skilled in Speedorz tournaments and is also expected to be a warrior on the battlefield, but he is immature and would he would rather play.Laval's bio at LEGO.com Razar describes him as a "goody two-paws."Razar's bio at LEGO.com Unlike the other characters, who use powerful, large vehicles for transportation, Laval only uses his Speedor, even during wars. He had a fear of water and swimming as he is a cat. He got over this fear when he remembers Cragger's advice about friendship: "Friendship only pulls you down when you fight it, it won't when you let it float you where you want to go." A brief moment after, Laval swims and rescues the Lion Legend, thus removing Laval's phobia. ''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu In the Ninjago episode Curseworld Part II, Lloyd and Morro teleport to the Land of Chima. Confused, Laval asks them what they are doing. LEGO.com Descriptions '''2013' 2014 Notes * During season one of the Legends of Chima Laval and Eris are often seen as friends, making some fans believe that they are a couple. * The September-October issue of LEGO Club Magazine included a Laval sticker. * He is the only lion to have a red mane. * In the show he has a sword that on top has silver and on the handle gold, this sword is not included in any set. * Laval is similar to Lion-o from Thundercats. * Laval has an interest in Li'ella in season 3. In The Heart of Cavora, he becomes happy when Li'ella called him her boyfriend. * Laval receives a new "mask" piece for the Summer 2014 Sets. * Included in 10 sets, Laval has the second most appearances in the theme, only behind Cragger. * He is responsible for the creation of the Dark Tribes and the revival of the Ice Tribes, though it is technically Crooler's fault for starting a war, leading Laval to accidentally awaken the Dark Tribes and Ice Tribes. * His mother was never mentioned,and it is unknown if he knows what happened to her. * In the episode Curseworld Part II of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu,he is the first one that notices Lloyd Garmadon and Morro,and the only one that talks to them. Appearances * 70005 Laval's Royal Fighter * 70010 The Lion Chi Temple * 70115 Ultimate Tournament * 70123 Lion Legend Beast * 70132 Scorm's Scorpion Stinger * 70134 Lavertus' Outland Base * 70144 Laval Fire Lion * 70156 Fire vs. Ice * 70227 King Crominus' Rescue * 71222 Legends of Chima Laval Fun Pack Book Appearances * Amazing Minifigure Ultimate Sticker Collection TV Appearances * Legends of Chima: The Animated Series * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Curseworld Part II Video Game Appearances * LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey * LEGO Legends of Chima Online * Laval Unleashed * LEGO Dimensions Gallery of Variants |img5=loc066.png |txt5=Outlands |img6=Screen_Shot_2014-05-23_at_8.32.17_AM.png |txt6= Fire |img7=Screen_Shot_2014-06-13_at_9.44.32_AM.png |txt7= Fire |img8=Loc155.jpg |txt8= Fire Wings |img9= 20945720544_1e726424ea_o.jpg |txt9 = Fire }} Gallery Chima preview.jpg|A promotional image of Laval using Chi Image week46 2.jpg|Laval duels Cragger of the Crocodile Tribe Legends-of-chima-chi-waterfall-cgi.jpg|Laval riding his Speedor Laval.jpg|Laval on a LEGO Club Magazine poster Laval-Wallpaper-Pattern.svg|Laval swinging a sword - from Wallpaper Pattern Download LavalWarriorPrince.jpg|CGI Laval BrickBuiltLaval.jpg|A brick-built Laval Display Χωρίς τίτλοξηκφ.jpg SpeedorzGame Laval.JPG|Laval in the Speedorz Game Laval Laval Unleashed.png|Laval in Laval Unleashed LavalTVSeries.png|A render of Laval with out his Chi harness Screen_Shot_2014-01-07_at_2.13.42_PM.png|Laval in Legends of Chima: The Animated Series Screen_Shot_2014-01-08_at_5.20.38_PM.png|Laval's 2014 variant in Legends of Chima: The Animated Series Crocodile beast laval.png Fire Laval Poster.jpg|Fire Laval Poster Lloydmorrochima.jpg|Laval and Cragger watching Lloyd and Morro fight for the Realm Crystal in Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Laval.png Laval and Flinx in Trouble.png Laval and Cragger (What now).png See also * 70200 Laval * 70206 Laval References Category:Legends of Chima minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures